


Read with me

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Support Line Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: The canon supports for Odin and Corrin suck so I rewrote them for him and my MU, Astra.





	Read with me

**Author's Note:**

> Key expressions for Odin and corrin:  
> Odin- https://imgur.com/a/5yAGoiD  
> Corrin- https://imgur.com/a/kCbDKsH
> 
> I'm going to try and post new support each week but I make no promises if that will actually happen.
> 
> This one ends a little awkward but trust me they get sweeter!!

ASTRA: (smile) “Thank you for agreeing to help me, Odin, I really appreciate it.”

ODIN: (winking) “There is no need to thank me! Odin Dark is always ready to lend a hand where he is needed!”

ODIN: (grin) “Now, where are these boxes of books you wish for me to carry?”

ASTRA: (smile) “Right over here.”

ODIN: (smile) “Then let us make haste!”

ASTRA: (neutral) “Wow! That didn't take long, this is the last box.”

ASTRA: (neutral) “Oh wait! there are still some books on that small shelf over there I was going to give away, could you grab them for me while I take this downstairs, Odin?”

ODIN: (grin) “Of course, you can count on me!”

ASTRA: (smile) “Thanks Odin, they’re on the second shelf!”

[Astra leaves]

ODIN: (neutral) “Lady Astra has quite a large personal library. I wonder if she has any on dark magkics!”

ODIN: (upset) “...Now, what shelf did she say it was again?”

ODIN: (upset) “I think it was...the third shelf, yeah that was it!”

ODIN: (grin) “So many adventure stories! They must have some great heroes within their pages!”

ODIN: (frown) “This one seems different. “The Handmaiden’s Heart”? let's see...”

ODIN: (neutral) “...Evelyn was madly in love with Lord Dimitri. She knew she shouldn’t be for she was only a simple handmaid. But every time she heard his baritone voice and saw how his bulging muscles shifted under his thin shirt she couldn’t help but—“

ASTRA: (upset) “Don’t!”

ODIN: (sweat upset) “L-Lady Astra!”

ASTRA: (sweat upset) “I-I mean...please, don’t read that.”

ODIN: (upset) “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

ASTRA: (sweat neutral) “Let's just get back to work, okay?”

ODIN: (sweat neutral) “S-Sure, whatever you say, Lady Astra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry about the quick editing again, I just want to get these out before I slip back into a writing slump Lol


End file.
